TV Series (1990)
Scholastic, Inc. produced The Baby-Sitters Club TV series in 1990, which aired on the Disney Channel, HBO, and Nickelodeon. Thirteen episodes were filmed before the series was cancelled. The series was also released onto home video. The series is now being rebooted on Netflix as The Baby-Sitters Club (web series). Cast *Meghan Andrews as Mallory Pike *Melissa Chasse as Dawn Schafer *Avriel Hillman as Kristy Thomas *Meghan Lahey as Mary Anne Spier *Nicole Leach as Jessica "Jessi" Ramsey *Jessica Prunell as Stacey McGill *Jeni F. Winslow as Claudia Kishi Episode List #Mary Anne and the Brunettes #Dawn and the Haunted House #Stacey's Big Break #Kristy and the Great Campaign #The Baby-sitters' Special Christmas #Claudia and the Missing Jewels #Dawn and the Dream Boy #Claudia and the Mystery of the Secret Passage #Jessi and the Mystery of the Stolen Secrets #The Baby-sitters and the Boy Sitters #Dawn Saves the Trees #Stacey Takes A Stand #The Baby-sitters Remember Theme Song The Babysitters Club Theme Song Lyrics You can always count on me And I can count on you Good times, bad times in between My friends will see me through, yeah! We'll be sharing wonderful times every day All together singing our song, Growing in every way! Chorus Say hello to your friends (Babysitters Club) Say hello to the people who care Nothing's better than friends (Babysitters Club) 'Cause you know that your friends are always there. If I'm feeling down and out, if I'm feeling blue, I know I can lean on you My friends will see me through, yeah! We’ll be sharing wonderful times every day All together singing our song, Growing in every way! Say hello to your friends (Babysitters Club) Say hello to the people who care Nothing's better than friends (Babysitters Club) 'Cause you know that your friends are always there. If I'm feeling down and out If I'm feeling blue I know I can lean on you My friends will see me through We're growing up together never to part I'm sending you my love Straight from the heart! Say hello to your friends (Babysitters Club) Say hello to the people who care Nothing's better than friends (Babysitters Club) 'Cause you know that your friends are always there! Say hello to your friends Say hello to your friends Say hello to your friends VHS covers The episodes were originally released on VHS by GoodTimes circa 1990-1992, and later released with different covers (but the same cover art) by KidVision circa 1993-1995. The KidVision VHS tapes came with extras such as stickers, a temporary tattoo, or a Collector's Mini Book. GoodTimes 2 Dawn and the Haunted House VHS front original.jpg|Episode 2 (GoodTimes) 3 Staceys Big Break BSC VHS front original.jpg|Episode 3 (GoodTimes) 4 Kristy Great Campaign BSC VHS front original.jpg|Episode 4 (GoodTimes) 5 Baby-sitters Special Christmas BSC VHS front original.jpg|Episode 5 (GoodTimes) 6 Claudia Missing Jewels BSC VHS front original.jpg|Episode 6 (GoodTimes) 7 Dawn and the Dream Boy VHS front original.jpg|Episode 7 (GoodTimes) 8 Claudia Mystery Secret Passage BSC VHS front GoodTimes.jpg|Episode 8 (GoodTimes) 9 Jessi Mystery Stolen Secrets BSC VHS front GoodTimes.jpg|Episode 9 (GoodTimes) 10 The Baby-sitters and The Boy-sitters BSC VHS 10 front GoodTimes.jpg|Episode 10 (GoodTimes) KidVision 8 Claudia and the Mystery of the Secret Passage VHS front KidVision.jpg|Episode 8 (KidVision) 10 The Baby-sitters and the Boy Sitters BSC VHS front KidVision.jpg|Episode 10 (KidVision) 11 Dawn Saves the Trees BSC VHS front KidVision.jpg|Episode 11 (KidVision) 12 Stacey Takes a Stand BSC VHS front KidVision.jpg|Episode 12 (KidVision) 13 The Baby-sitters Remember BSC VHS front KidVision.jpg|Episode 13 (KidVision) VHS Extras KidVision VHS Video Collection stickers from VHS 6.jpg|Stickers from KidVision VHS 6 Temporary Tattoo front and back from KidVision 10 VHS.jpg|Temporary Tattoo from KidVision VHS 10 LaserDisc Release The videos were also released by Warner Music on laser disc with 3 episodes per disc, for a total of a 90 minute run time. *Heart Collection - released 12/15/1993, presumably episodes 9, 12, 13 since the KidVision VHS releases have a heart on the front covers LaserDisc database *Flower Collection - released 12/15/1993, presumably episodes 8, 10, 11 since the KidVision VHS releases have a flower on the front covers. LaserDisc Database Estimated Timeline *September 1990 - GoodTimes VHS tapes 1 and 2 released *August 1991 - GoodTimes VHS tapes 3 and 4 released *September 1991 - TV show airs on HBO *November 1992 - GoodTimes VHS tapes 8 and 9 released *1993 - All 13 episodes released in VHS by KidVision *June 1 (Pre-Order) - June 26 (street) 1993 - Episodes 8, 10, 11 (flower collection) released in VHS by KidVision *circa Sept 4 1993 - Episodes 5, 9, 12, 13 (heart collection) released in VHS by KidVision *February 1994- March 1996 - BSC Readers can join a Video Club to receive a new episode on KidVision VHS every other month *February 1994 - BSC mall tour starts, to promote the series and the videos *1994 - 3-VHS collections in slipcase released: Telephone (eps 1-3), Ice Cream (eps 4,6,7), Flower (eps 8, 10, 11), Heart (eps 9,12,13) *Feb 8 (Pre-Order) - March 2 (Street) 1994 - 3-VHS Telephone boxed set (eps 1-3) released *1994 - Heart and Flower collections released on LaserDisc External Links *TV Series on HBO - New York Times, Sept 10, 1991 Print Ads 1994 Baby-sitters Club TV show VHS KidVision trade print ad.jpg|Feb 19, 1994 trade print ad in Billboard Magazine - free inside each video, collector's stickers. Look for the Baby-sitters Club mall tour starting February 1994. 1993 Baby-sitters Club TV show VHS KidVision trade print ad.jpg|June 1993 trade print ad in Billboard Magazine. Free inside each video - a Baby-sitters Club Collector's mini book! BSC videos bookad from 36 orig 1990.jpg|Aug - Sept 1990 ad (BSC #36-37), saying that the videos would be available in September 1990. BSC videos 1 and 2 bookad from 38 orig 1990.jpg|Oct - Nov 1990 ad (BSC #38-39) for videos 1 and 2 BSC videos 3 and 4 from 48 orig 1stpr 1991.jpg|Aug - Dec 1991 ad (BSC #46-49, SS7) for videos 3 and 4 BSC TV series on HBO bookad from Mystery 2 1stpr 1991.jpg|November 1991 ad (BSC #49, M2) for the TV series on HBO Mystery videos 8 9 bookad from SS9 1stpr 1992.jpg|Nov - Dec 1992 ad (BSC #59, M6, SS9) for Mystery videos #8 and #9 Home Video Collection bookad from 70 orig 1993.jpg|Oct 1993 - Feb 1994 ad (BSC #67-70, M11, M13) for the KidVision video collection TV series Video Club bookad from SM2 1stpr 1995.jpg|Feb 1994 - March 1996 ad (BSC #72 - 74, 88 - 95, M15, M21-23, SS11) Baby-sitters Video Club to receive videos by mail Category:TV series